Ichigo killed santa!
by Backlash Button
Summary: This is what happens when Ichigo knocks out santa.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my friend thot of this :D**  
** ...ooo...**

It was December 14, around 10:30ish , and Karakura Town was covered in snow, and was decorated all festive. Ichigo was walking home with Kon and Rukia, from killing a hollow. "Rukia, i'm cold. I'm just gonna slip in her-GAH!" Kon was saying as he tried to slip into Rukia's coat. "You would think he would learn by now." Ichigo mumbled as he watched Rukia smother Kon's face with her boot. "Hey! Ichigo! Rukia!" The two looked and saw Orihime with Tatsuki and Chad. "Hey Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad. What are you guys doing out here?" Ichigo asked. "Orihime and I were just coming back from a movie, we saw Chad and asked if he wanted to come with us for some tea, and then he was gonna go home." Tatsuki explained, "And what about you?" Rukia asked, "Orihime!" Kon yelled and he jumped toward Orihime's bust. "Hold it!" Tatsuki kicked him about a yard away. "Tatsuki is gonna sleep over my house." Orihime said with a soft smile. "I see. Well i hope you all get home safely. Good night Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad." Rukia said with a smile. Orihime waved, while both Tatsuki and Chad nodded their farewell and walked in the other direction as the trio were.

"Well, tonight was an eventful night, huh Ichigo." Rukia said and looked at the orange head, only to see he was looking up. "What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked, "It's going to snow again." Ichigo replied, and soon enough, it was snowing. "Wow Ichigo! You some kind of pyschic?" Kon said as he walked up to them. "No, it was on the news today." Ichigo responded. Kon sweat dropped and they started walking again. They were afew blocks away from his house when Ichigo sudenly stopped, and grabbed Kon and took the soul pill out of him. "Ichigo! You sense it too?!" Rukia took her soul pill and they were looking around. "What's the deal Ichigo?" Kon asked while in Ichigo's body. "What is that?" Rukia looked around. They sensed a powerful spiritual pressure, and were looking around, then they saw a black object in the sky. "There it is!" Kon pointed and they looked, "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, "Way ahead of you!" Ichigo got out his zanpaku-to, and jumped like no ordinary human can. "Is it a hollow?!" Rukia yelled and Ichigo looked, he couldn't even tell what is was. "It has a strong spiritual pressure, so it must be a hollow!" Ichigo "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled and released his bankai, and shot a blast at the object. And it went down. "What the hel is that?!" Kon yelled as the object fell to the ground near him and rukia's body.

Ichigo and Rukia landed on the ground and ran over. They went to the object. "Its just a fat guy in a red suit and midgets wearing green outfits." Kon said, "What?" Ichigo and Rukia were confused and they looked and saw people in the object. "Ichigo, i think you killed the idol of christmas." Rukia said as Ichigo sweat dropped. "Wow Ichigo, killing little kids dreams. And its a week before christmas!" Kon said, "I didn't kill santa!" Ichigo argued, "Ichigo, you killed santa." Rukia said, "Damn it!" Ichigo stomped off, "What do we do with them?" Rukia's body asked, "Hey! Ichigo! Do we just leave them here?!" Kon yelled and Ichigo stomped back, "We're taking them back to the clinic." he said, "Rukia, help me pick him up." Ichigo said as he put one of santa's arm around his shoulders and Rukia did the same. "Kon, you get the elves. There's only two, so come one." Ichigo ordered Kon, who complied since Ichigo was producing an irritated vibe. "What are you going to say to your dad and sisters?" Rukia asked, "We accidentaly knocked out a santa wanna be." Ichigo replied, "Good enough for me." Rukia agreed, and they headed to the Kurosaki clinic, and the snow was falling rather slowly.


	2. Tending santa

**CHAPTER TWO! **  
** ...OOO...**

"So can you explain it again, because i'm confused." Karin asked as she ate christmas cookies Yuzu had made afew hours ago, and since it was saturday morning, around 2:00 A.M . "I told you 8 times already. We were at the mall, and Rukia couldn't keep her excitement in check-" Ichigo said but Kon interupted with "Thats what she said!" only to get throw in the closet by Rukia. "-and tackled Santa, the elves tried to get her, but she over powered them." Ichig replied, "Ok, so that's the cover story. What really happened Ichigo? He looked like he fell." Yuzu said. Ichigo sighed, and he had a flash back at what happened about 3 hours ago.

~about 3 hours ago~

Ichigo kicked down the door to the clinic and suddenly he heard "ICHIGO! YOUR LATE!" and he saw his father about to high kick him like he always tried to do, but he dodged and ended up kicking Kon, who was in Ichigo's body, so technically he hit Ichigo. But anyways, Ichigo sighed and said "We need help, i hit this guy and those two." Isshin looked and nodded and said to take them to the infirmary. About 15 minutes, he walked out, "Well nothing too serious, just some scratches, small bruises, and a sprained wrist, but nothing fatal. Now can you explain what the hell were you two doing?" Isshin had a serious look, "Dad, the whole serious look doesn't work. Yuzu, make him go back to normal." Karin said as she and Yuzu walked down stairs. "Welcome home Ichigo. Did anything happen?" Yuzu said with a smile, and Ichigo shook his head. "Ichigo killed santa!" Kon yelled, as he go back up, since they left him there and Rukia took the elves. "Ichigo, you killed...santa?" Yuzu said, and she started to tear up. "Wow Ichigo. That's a low blow even for you." Karin said as she hugged her sister. "I didn't kill santa! I thought he was a hollow and shot him down." Ichigo argued. "Ichigo killed santa!" Yuzu cried, "Ichigo! Your a disgrace to the family!" Isshin said and tried to comfort Yuzu by saying he would be santa, and dressed up like him, only to look like a creep, which in trn made Yuzu cry more, and Karin to punch him.

~Back to the present~

After Ichigo got back in his body and punched his dad, he talked to Yuzu, he explained he was only thinking of her and Karin, and that they had to be protected, and if anything happened to him, he wouldn't forgive himself. Yuzu took afew minutes to stop crying and hug Ichigo, as a sign of forgiveness. "So is that guy really santa?" Yuzu asked, "Yuzu, Ichigo shot him out of the sky. Obviously he's an alien posing as santa." Karin said as she drank hot chocolate. "Uh, i don't think so." Ichigo said as he sweat dropped. "Yuzu, next time you make cookies, i would like to help." Rukia said as she ate cookies, "Of course Rukia. Karin always eats the dough, so i cant really make much." Yuzu giggled and Karin pouted. "Ok girls, time for bed, we are going christmas shopping in the morning!" Isshin told his daughters with a grin. "And when you say christmas shopping, you mean Yuzu and i keeping an eye on you so you dont get lost in the store like last year." Karin said as she finished her hot chocolate, and Isshin cried, "Don't forget Karin, he always 'HINTS' on what he wants for christmas." Yuzu added and giggled, "My little girls are against me." Isshin cried. "U-um excuse me." a small voice said, and everyone looked, it came from the infirmary, that saw the door was open and looked but saw no one until the person cleared their throat, and they looked and saw one of the elves.

"So cute!" Yuzu exclaimed, "Don't mind her, she likes cute things." Karin said as she put her dishes in the sink. "Oh i know. Yuzu has been at the top of the nice list for 13 years. Thats a record." the elf said, "The...nice list?" Yuzu asked, the elf nodded, "And you Karin have bee on it for 9 years." the elf continued, "Why?" Karin asked confused, "Clients information are prohibited." the elf said, "Uh, ok?" Kon said, "And you Ichigo, your on a special list." the elf said, "What's so special about him?" Karin asked and she yawned, "You help others and also are bad." the elf replied, Ichigo blinked. "You know so much about them, but we don't know your name." Rukia said, "Oh! My apologies, my name is Sparkle von snow. Head elf of the nice list." she bowed. "So your an elf?" Kon asked as he got on the table she nodded. "So that means..." Rukia stopped talking and looked at Ichigo. "ICHIGO REALLY DID KILL SANTA!" Kon yelled and Yuzu fainted, "Greeeat, now i have to take her upstairs. Nice going Ichigo, you killed santa." Karin stuck her tongue out and carried Yuzu upstairs to their room. "I didn't kill him for the last time!" Ichigo argued. "It's true you didn't but santa is in a coma state." Sparkle said .

"Coma state?" Ichigo was confused, she nodded. "He does test runs a week before he goes out to make sure, and two elves go with him to make sure he is safe. But since you knocked him and the test sleigh out of the sky, we can't continue preparations. So to put cut the story short-" she said but kon replied "Too late." and ate a cookie, "-christmas might not happen this year." she finished, and Ichigo just stod there with a confused face, while Rukia was face palming in the back ground.


	3. week before

**THIRD CHAPTER!**  
** ...OOO...**

Ichigo was sitting at his desk and staring out the window watching the snow fall. It was the monday before christmas break, and he was just sitting there. "Ichigo! Cheer up, its almost christmas!" Keigo said as he slapped his back, "What the hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted, "Kurosaki! No yelling in class!" their teacher yelled as she read a book, "Teacher, your kind of being hypocritical." Orihime said timidly, "Sorry miss inoue." their teacher apologized and went back to reading. "Are you spending it with your family Rukia?" Mizuiro asked Rukia as she flipped through a gift magazine. "Uh, no, i'm spending it alone." Rukia replied as she looked at Ichigo, who was just staring out the window. "U-um i-ichigo?" Ichigo heard a voice and looked, "Hey lina." he replied, lina was the new student who transfered a month into the school year, she's able to see spirits and help them, and able to tell the future. "Ichigo, did you, um, do something over the weekend?" she asked timidly as she sat infront of him, "So the rumors are true." Tatsuki said as she leaned against the desk, "What rumors?" Orihime asked, "That lina likes Ichigo." she said as she chuckled, "She likes him?!" orihime exclaimed but hid behind books before anyone can look at her. "Orihime, are you going to tell him?" Tatsuki asked her best friend quietly, Orihime stood quiet.

"Well, i kind of-" Ichigo started and he motioned for her to come closer as he whispered, "-i knocked out santa and two of his elves." he whispered, "Well that explains it." Lina said as she got out a small present. "U-um, here, i made this for you and for your sisters." she said as she held up a christmas bag, he took it and opened it and took out a orange santa hat with the skull that Rukia had on the soul glove. "Thanks." he smiled, she blushed and he took out two head bands that had mini santa hats. One was a dark blue color that had silver K, which was for Karin, and had small silver snowflakes, and the other was light pink, and a gold Y for Yuzu and small gold ornaments. "Im glad you like it. Oh and, um, this is f-for you." Lina said as she held up a small box that was almost the size of hand, and was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with snowmen and a gold ribbon. "M-merry christmas I-ichigo. Don't open it til christmas." she said, as she started to get up, "Hey Ichigo! Mistletoe!" Keigo said as he held the mistletoe over Ichigos head, and she blushed darkly, "U-uh." she stuttered, Ichigo kissed her cheek, and she blushed darkly. "I have to go!" she shouted and jumped up and ran out the class room, but everyone could hear the giggling of a school girl. "That was nice of you Ichigo, she seems like a nice person. Maybe she has hidden powers." Rukia commented as she sat in the desk in front of him. "Yeah, but i still have the problem at home. Remember." Ichigo said, "How could i? You just knocked out the spirit of christmas." Rukia said in a nonchalant way.

"What did you do this time Ichigo." Tatsuki asked as she sat behind him, "Nothing." Ichigo replied, "Mhm, Rukia, what happened." Tatsuki then asked, "Ichigo knocked out the real santa." Rukia replied, "Uh-huh." Tatsuki said not sure how to repy, "You mean Ichigo knocked out one of those store santa's?" Mizuiro asked, Rukia shook her head, "No, the real santa, and his elves." Rukia said, "Ok, Ichigo, you really are a kid inside. Try to kidnap santa." Keigo laughed and smack his back, "I saw it." Chad said as he set his notebook in his bag. "So its true?" Tatsuki said, "Well, we battle hollows." Orihime said, "Hollows?" Mizuiro and keigo asked, "Nothing! Oh look at the time. Come on Ichigo, time to leave!" Rukia said as she grabbed Ichigos arm and dragged him out, just as he grabbed his stuff. "You know, i havent seen Uryu today." Orihime suddenly said, "Your right. Well it's monday and there's a snow storm later on today, don't blame him for staying home." Tatsuki said as she drank juice. The bell rang, and everyone got their things and headed out. "So Ichigo...killed santa?" Orihime said as she and the others walked to Ichigos house. "Rukia said he knocked out santa." Tatsuki replied. "Lets go find out what happened." Tatsuki said as they all nodded, but Keigo had to go home, and Mizuiro was going away for christmas.

**...OOO...**  
Tatsuki, Chad and Orihime went to Ichigo's house, and on the way they met Uryu. "You missed class today." Tatsuki said, he nodded and they went to the Kurosaki clinic. Tatsuki knocked and Karin answered, "Hey, wasn't expecting you guys here." Karin said as she let them in. "Your lucky, Yuzu just made cookies." she added, "It smells delicious!" Orihime said as they took off their coats. "No no no! Jolly! You sound like your being forced!" they heard sparkle yell, "Uh, who's that?" Tatsuki asked, "That's sparkle, she's one of santa's elves." Karin said like it was normal, and walked to the living room and the others followed. "What is he doing?" Tatsuki asked, as they saw Ichigo in a santa outfit. "Ichigo knocked out santa, and he has to take over the job, and he has to learn everything by tuesday. " Karin explained as she ate some cookies, "Help yourselves to some cookies." Yuzu smiled and held up a plate of cookies, and they sat watching Ichigo trying to laugh like santa. "It's kind of scary." Orihime whispered to Tatsuki, "I think its the funniest thing i've seen all year." Tatsuki replied, "Put effort into it!" Sparkle jumped and smacked Ichigo with a rolled up newspaper, in which Karin and Tatsuki were laughing. Uryu was just confused and Chad, well he was amused. 


End file.
